narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Seinin Hanare
Appearance Seinin has a long-sleeve jacket and brown pants. He would leave his red jacket unzipped at all times and he has a white undershirt that’s in the jacket. He has a friendship bracelet on his right arm that’s very special to him. Personality Seinin always has a calm expression on his face. He’s very laid-back, calm, and very brooding at times. Seinin would usually be random at times and can fool around with others. When he’s fighting, he isn’t serious unless if his opponent is somewhat challenging. If he does fight serious, then, he’ll pull out his sword. Other than that, he would just fistfight or simply use C-Rank jutsus when he’s fighting. The thing about Seinin is that he tries to know how other people feel and what they would expect him. It’s like fitting into other people’s shoes so that he can be felt of some gratitude of himself and with others. Seinin would try his best to make some friends, but, when he loses them, it’s what he’s afraid the most and can feel lots of grief. This is pretty much the standard reason of why Seinin would always look after his friends. Techniques & Jutsus Although Seinin would normally fistfight, when he uses his jutsus or when he uses sword, playtime’s over. Seinin had created jutsus that’s able to wipe out many people as his wandering ninja. When using his sword, he’s quite unique with the weapon and is very unpredictable into his attacks. Techniques *'I’m Not Serious...:' Seinin’s way to originally fight. He would charge at his opponent and would show an action in which he will unsheathe his sword. None of that happens...taking advantage of the ruse, Seinin instead punches the opponent right at the face. *'Focusing Slash:' Seinin draws his sword when his opponent is attacking him. Just when the opponent is about to strike at him, Seinin takes a few quick steps at the direction of the opponent and does one powerful slash at the opponent. This technique tends to be quick because of the extra steps that Seinin takes. This technique can also be used to hit a direct spot at the opponent and deal damage fatally. *'IT BURNS...!' When Seinin ends up doing something unpredictable, he does something unpredictable. Yep, that’s right, SPICES. He uses huge burning particles of doom and shakes them right at your eye, giving the opponent some pain for a period of pain. *'Crossward Slash:' When in close range with the opponent, Seinin can unexpectedly swing/pull out his sword and do two huge sword slashes in the shape of an X. This move is so powerful that the slashes could be seen. *'Dashing the Slashing:' Seinin rushes at the opponent as fast as he can, and when he’s about 5 feet from the opponent, Seinin takes the opportunity to slash through the opponent. This move cannot be easily dodged, but, it can be blocked by another sword if the timing’s right. Unfortunately, it still isn’t so easy to block as you only have less than a second to react. *'Energy Conversion:' Seinin uses this technique in which he converts his own energy/stamina into strength. He’s also able to poor his stamina into objects that he touches. For example, when the energy is in the sword, the sword gains much more power and energy. If he creates a jutsu, he’s able to use this technique to give it more power. When Seinin does use this technique, his strength will go up until the power for it wears away. Unfortunately, the loss stamina/energy is taken away forever and comes back after a full 24 hours. For some techniques though, Seinin needs to use the energy conversion in order for it to be used. Chakra cannot be used for this as it does use inner energy and stamina. **'Hero’s Slash:' This technique uses little of the energy conversion. When Seinin puts in the energy into his sword, he does a huge and unique slash at the opponent. The slash itself is very lengthy and powerful, so it’s able to hit people from a farther distance. **'Booming Sonic Wave:' This technique uses a little more than Hero’s Slash. Seinin puts in the energy into his sword and he does a huge swipe at the enemy. An air-compressed sonic projectile is shot right at the opponent. This sonic projectile is able to slash through many objects and is incredibly fast. The opponent is able to block it with a sword and deflect it off, but it will take some strength. **'Screen Divide:' This technique uses some of the energy conversion. Seinin puts the energy into his sword that a glint of red can be seen. He swipes his sword at an aimed direction. A victim that’s caught under the swipe will obviously get hit, but, at a designated target that Seinin is facing, the real sword slash is hit from the designated area and does much more damage than an original slash would have. This is a very powerful rip and will fatally wound if it directly hits. **'Life Slash:' This technique takes out a portion of the energy conversion. Seinin puts in lots of energy into his sword, that part of his sword shines red. Seinin uses this energy to make one vast and wide slash at the opponent. This does enormous damage at the enemy if they are ever hit by this technique. **'Unpredictable Variety Slash:' This is an energy level scale that’s very random for Seinin that takes out a little of the energy conversion. With this ability, Seinin can make moves that are unpredictable. Seinin shouts out the move and after 1 post, he randomly uses the following moves: #Focusing Slash – Power’s increased. #Crossward Slash – Power’s increased. #Hero’s Slash – Power’s increased. #Booming Sonic Wave – Power’s decreased. #Screen Divide – Power’s decreased. #Life Slash – Huge Power decrease. (Unpredictable Variety Slash is depended on a dice roll) **'Dividing Cross Slash:' This technique uses a lot of the Energy Conversion. Seinin puts in so much energy into his sword, that the whole outer rim of the sword shines red. This technique combines Crossward Slash and Screen Divide to make the ultimate move for Seinin. Seinin uses this combination to make two huge and fast Screen Divides at the opponent that uses the Crossward Slash’s power to make one giant X at the opponent that’s from a distance. Jutsus (I’ll fill it in later) History (Filling it in Later)